1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door jambs, and more particularly, to a door jamb assembly for varied installations in a conventional rough cut door opening disposed in a wall.
2. Description of the Contemporary and/or Prior Art
The construction industry has benefited greatly from standardization of construction materials. One area in which this standardization is prevalent is that of door jambs and doors. Most doors have been standardized to fit a door opening of six feet eight inches high and widths from one foot to three feet wide, these widths normally being one foot, one foot six inches, two feet, two feet four inches, two feet six inches, two feet eight inches, and three feet. Walls are more or less standardized at three and one half inch and four and one half inch thicknesses. As is even well known to the casual observer, most doors can be hung so they are left handed or right handed, i.e., they have their hinges on the left hand side or on the right hand side of the door jamb and open away from the viewer or can be hung as left hand reverse or right hand reverse where the hinges are on the left side or the right side of the door, respectively, with the door opening toward the viewer.
All of these variations represent fifty-six different combinations despite standardization. Certainly, many differently dimensioned door jamb assemblies or sets must be provided to accommodate all these variations. These door jamb sets or assemblies customarily are mounted to a rough cut door opening in a wall and then the door is mounted to the door jamb set, or so-called "pre-hung" doors are employed where the door jamb set is fitted to a door and the door and door jamb are simultaneously installed in the door opening.
Several door jamb sets are known which can accommodate different thickness walls. Typical of these apparatuses are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,736,930 to Longley; 3,040,390 to Carlton; 3,545,135 to Lieber; 3,757,473 to Mundy; 3,800,488 to Swanson; 3,884,003 to Herr et al; 3,981,103 to McAllister; 4,126,975 to Williams; and 4,128,977 to Schubeis. Differently configured adjustable and/or prefabricated door or window jambs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,595,506 to Backman; 2,872,711 to Killebrew; 3,239,978 to Parker; 3,553,891 to Casebolt et al; 3,583,114 to Belfor; and 3,685,226 to Richter. A casing for a shower stall is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,208 to Grossman
None of the aforenoted references show or suggest a door jamb assembly having conventional door stop for mounting a conventional door wherein different thickness walls, different width door openings, and right and left hand as well as left hand reverse and right hand reverse door swings can be accommodated with only three elongated members as taught by the present invention Thusly, the present invention overcomes the problems and shortcomings of the prior art and provides a door jamb assembly which can be quickly and easily employed in all of the aforementioned fifty-six applications.